


Hit Me With Your Spell (Like A Fairytale)

by auroreanrave



Series: save it with celluloid [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale - in which Jon and Sam are always destined to meet - in five different parts.</p><p>Or: 'How Jon and Sam Totally Met and Loved In Five Different Fairytales'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Spell (Like A Fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is something I've had half-finished for a couple of weeks but finally finished last night. I loved the idea of a fairytale-style romance/adventure/tale for Jon and Sam, and rather than try and commit to one story, I really wanted to try a series of fairytale moments from different stories and mediums. Something very sweet and fluffy. I hope you like it.
> 
> Title comes from Talay Riley's 'Fairytale'.

 

**i.**

 

Sam lives in isolation - his father is rich, one of the richest men in the city, and it's a gilded cage at the least. Sam isn't on the board of directors, or appears at the charity events, or even does anything public that indicates he shares nothing more with Randyll Tarly than a surname. He spends time at a community college, spends too much time at the comic book store down the road, and spends his nights alone with himself, in the expensive penthouse apartment that's invisible to the world from its point high above the city.

 

It's a lonely, lonely life. Sam learns how to cook, and how to dance, spinning ghosts of pirouettes in his apartment. He feels trapped. He looks over the city at night and prays for a different life. To escape. To make it on his own. His hair grows too long.

 

The knock at the door is unexpected. Sam opens it, to find a boy there. The most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. Curly dark hair scraped back into a bun at the back of his head, pale skin, a hint of dark scruff around his mouth and chin. Plush pink lips. He’s wet - the downpour of rain outside is relentless - and his Ramones band tee shirt and jeans are sticking to him like a slick second skin.

 

It’s very distracting.

 

He smiles when he sees Sam. “Sam Tarly?”

 

Sam barely manages to stammer out his answer. “Ye--yes?”

 

The boy smiles a little more. “My name’s Jon. I’ve come to rescue you.”

 

**ii.**

 

Jon is getting used to his human… legs, when the prince finds him, as naked as a baby.

 

“My stars! Are you alright?”

 

Jon looks up, his legs burning with every step, but easing off, as the fabric - a cloak, he thinks, he’s seen them on the men on the ships - settles around his bare shoulders. Jon looks up into the eyes of the prince. Heavy set and kind, eyes as warm as the rays of the sun.

 

“What -- what happened to you?”

 

Jon smiles as Sam wraps an arm around his shoulders, steadying Jon’s gait as they move away from the coastline, towards the castle on the cliffs, and begins to tell Sam his story.

 

**iii.**

 

Rothbart’s reflection shimmers along the water as his magicks ricochet off Jon and Sam as they run along the edge of the lake. Sam feels the pull again, the itch to fly, to escape. He grabs tighter on Jon’s hand as he runs.

 

“Have you got a plan?” Sam asks. In response, Jon levels his sword at Rothbart. The enchanted blade glows with holy magic. The weirwoods stare down at them as they crouch, red sap leaking from their eyes and mouths, watching over them.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Sam nods and Jon grins as they rush forward, Sam’s heart racing.

 

**iv.**

 

The glass coffin is cold under Sam’s fingertips, even as sunlight washes over it in iridescent rays. Around him, he can hear the low murmur of the woodland creatures, the dwarves.

 

One of them steps forward, armed with an old armoire. “He’s as good as dead.”

 

“As--as good as--?”

 

The dwarf rolls his eyes, then indicates the book, open to a spread of drawings. “Legend has it that only true love’s kiss can save him. Someone under a Sleeping Death curse… it’s the only chance he might have, if it’s all nonsense.”

 

Sam lifts open the opening in the case, the lid swinging open. Jon is the best thing to happen to him, a runaway of a lost kingdom with now-dead enemies at his back, and Sam is damned to the seven hells if he’s not going to fight to bring him back.

 

The kiss is soft and dry, an echo of an embrace, and Sam murmurs as he breaks away. “Please, Jon. Please. I need you. We all need you.” Jon’s skin is as pale as milk, as cool as morning dew. “They - they call you Snow White. I can… I can see why.”

 

“I hate that nickname.” Jon murmurs as he opens his eyes, air rushing into his lungs. Sam gazes down at him, sunlight breaking through the glass of the coffin. Behind them, the dwarves roar their approval.

 

Jon’s smile is brighter than the sun as he curves a hand around the back of Sam’s neck and reels him in for a proper kiss.

 

**v.**

 

Sam’s family don’t bother to visit - Jon thinks that one of Sam’s sisters sends a Facebook message, but that’s it really. Jon spends days there, even when the nurses or Sansa or Robb try to get him to go home. He eventually goes home, to have a shower and sleep in his bed for a fitful couple of hours.

 

Of course, that is when Sam wakes up.

 

Jon races into the room to find Sansa and Pyp and Grenn stood around the bed, Sam’s wide, pale face flushed with colour as he murmurs: “I don’t understand. What - ?”

 

Sansa ushers the boys out of the room as Jon makes it over to Sam.

 

Jon wraps himself up in Sam, cradles him on the bed. They’re going to build a life for themselves - a cosy apartment and lazy Sunday afternoons and Ghost jumping on their faces to wake them up in the morning, coffee and road trips and stability and joy, lives full to burst with golden light.

  
_This is a happy beginning_ , Jon thinks, right before he falls asleep next to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know:
> 
> i - rapunzel  
> ii - the little mermaid  
> iii - swan lake  
> iv - snow white  
> v - sleeping beauty


End file.
